Integrated circuit memory devices are widely used in many consumer, industrial and other applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, integrated circuit memory devices generally include one or more large arrays of memory cells that are generally arranged in rows and columns. As the integration density of integrated circuit memory devices continues to increase, adjacent rows and/or columns may be squeezed closer together. This squeezing together may cause interference among adjacent memory cells due to various undesired couplings therebetween.